Sueño contigo
by xx.dreamer7.xx
Summary: Una sabelotodo, el principe del colegio, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy...compartiendo la Torre de los Premios Anuales, ¿podran superar sus diferencias y expresar sus sentimientos? [DMxHG]Pesimo summary. Chap3 arriba!
1. Prologo

**Bueno aquí pongo el principio de mi primera fanfiction. Suelo hacer capítulos cortos, pero intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos. Espero que os guste, aunque si no es así lo ****entenderé, no soy muy buena escribiendo. Espero reviews!! **

_-Supongo que no hace falta ni decirlo, pero en fin, allá va: los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo solo he inventado la historia..._

··········

Amaneció en Hogwarts un día como otro cualquiera. El sol se elevaba entre las lejanas montañas y se observaba su reflejo en el lago, lo que le daba un aspecto… mágico. Como cada primavera, los jardines estaban verdes y las flores se abrían en todo su esplendor.

Los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre la torre de Gryffindor a través de los grandes ventanales. Los destellos dorados se reflejaban en el rostro de una hermosa chica que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Estaba profundamente dormida, sonriendo. El canto de un pajarillo la despertó, y ella se incorporó en su cama, estirándose. Sonrió de nuevo; había vuelto a soñar con él. Hacía tiempo que soñaba con su enemigo. No entendía el porqué, pero se sentía bien, feliz.

En su sueño, ambos paseaban por el lago; se habían acabado las guerras, Voldemort había sido derrotado y la paz volvía a reinar. Paseaban juntos a la orilla del lago y él la abrazaba, sonriendo. Ella se perdía en su mirada, la dulce mirada que le regalaban esos ojos grises que pertenecían al chico con el que llevaba soñando todas las noches desde hacía una semana.

Al principio no le dio importancia; aunque no se soportaban, él no estaba nada mal, al contrario, era uno de los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio; y ella era un chica, tenía derecho a fijarse en cualquiera que le pareciese atractivo. Al fin y al cabo, un sueño es un sueño. Pero la chica empezaba a preocuparse, ese sueño se repetía demasiado. Pero decidió no contarle nada acerca del sueño a sus amigos, seguramente se burlarían de ella, algunos incluso se enfadarían. Nadie creería que ella, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, podría tener algo que ver con Draco Malfoy, el rey de los Slytherins.

Pero la verdad es que desde hacía algún tiempo (poco antes de que empezaran los sueños) ella había empezado a sentirse atraída por Malfoy.

El hecho de verle por los pasillos andando con aires de superioridad, molestando a los demás, hacía que Hermione se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y se sonrojara con su simple presencia. Últimamente aprovechaba cualquier ocasión de disputa contra las serpientes para pasar unos instantes junto a él, escuchar su voz, aunque fuese peleando, aunque solo fuese para oír como la llamaba 'sangre sucia'… aún sabiendo que él la odiaba.

No podía pasar un minuto en que no estuviera pensando en él, en que sus labios no dibujaran una sonrisa al recordar su mirada llena de ternura en su sueño… pero llena de odio en la realidad.

Pero, como dije antes, un sueño es un sueño; ¿o no?

··········

**Bueno, ya se que es corto pero solo es un prologo... Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, espero que os guste. Por favor dejar reviews que quiero saber cuáles son mis errores para poder mejorar. **

**Att; ..judit..**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno pues aquí está el capitulo 1, que lo he escrito esta mañana. Este capítulo es bastante corto, así que el próximo será más largo. Este cap. se lo dedico a Andrea, que ha empezado a leerlo...moltes gràcies!! xx **

_-Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo he inventado la historia..._

··········

Capítulo 1

-¡Hermione! Levanta de una vez si no quieres llegar tarde a tu clase de Transformaciones. Llevas diez minutos sentada en la cama con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara¿se puede saber que te pasa¿No estarías pensando en un chico verdad?

Hermione se quedó callada, sin saber que responder ante la repentina pregunta en tono bromista de su amiga Ginny Weasley, quien, al darse cuenta de que Hermione no contestaba, dijo a gritos:

-¡Lo he adivinado¿y quien es el afortunado?

-¡Alto Ginny! No estaba pensando en ningún chico - mintió-. Estaba pensando en el examen de Pociones; esta tarde nos dirán la nota, y estoy segura de que he aprobado -.Hermione se tranquilizó, parecía que Ginny había creído su historia.

-¿Y por eso sonríes como una tonta? De verdad Hermione, eres muy rara - dijo sonriendo Ginny.

-En realidad…esto…pensaba en la cara que se le va a quedar a Malfoy cuando vea que he vuelto a superarle en el examen de Pociones.

-Ah…eso está mejor. Sí, estoy deseando ver su cara de humillación frente a Snape. Pero levántate ya si no quieres ser tú la humillada al llegar tarde a clase.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se quitó el camisón azul celeste de seda y se puso la ropa. Se peinó, se echó un poco de perfume y cogió todo lo necesario para la clase de Transformaciones.

Ginny Weasley era su mejor amiga y, aunque era un año menor que ella, era bastante madura para su edad. Cuando a Hermione le dieron la noticia de que debería compartir el dormitorio con ella, se puso muy contenta; Ginny era la única persona a la que podía contarle sus cosas personales, cosas que sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, no entenderían. Y Ginny siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, era la mejor amiga del mundo. Decidió que, al final del día, le contaría lo de sus sueños; al fin y al cabo, ella no le reprocharía nada.

Hermione salió corriendo de su habitación, debía darse prisa para llegar a clase, ya casi era la hora. Llegó a la clase justo detrás de la profesora McGonagall, que ya entraba. Hermione se sentó en su sitio, una mesa de la tercera fila, entre sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron. Sacó el libro y lo abrió por la página correspondiente.

-Hermione,-dijo Harry- ¿que te ha pasado? No has bajado a desayunar. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Harry, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me he quedado dormida y no he tenido tiempo de bajar a tiempo para el desayuno.

-¿Tú, dormida?-intervino Ron- Hermione, debes reconocer que algo te ocurre. Tú eres incapaz de quedarte dormida, y mucho menos de llegar tan tarde a clase, como hoy; siempre eres la primera en llegar.

-Deberías saber, Ronald, que si he llegado tarde y me he quedado dormida ha sido porque ayer estuve hasta muy tarde haciendo los deberes para hoy, los cuales, si no me equivoco, seguramente tú no has hecho. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Para hoy? -preguntó un Ron algo asustado.- ¿No eran para el jueves de la próxima semana?

-Pues no.-contestó Hermione.- Eran para el jueves de ESTA semana. Ron deberías centrarte más en los estudios.

-Venga Hermione, no me regañes de esa forma, pareces mi madre...

-No te regaño Ron; solo te digo que deberías tomarte las clases más en serio. Siempre estás entrenando con el equipo de Quidditch, y cuando tienes tiempo libre no haces más que dormir, y luego no tienes tiempo para hacer los deberes ni de estudiar.

-Ron, siento decirlo, pero Hermione tiene razón.- intervino Harry.- Nunca te acuerdas de los exámenes ni de hacer la tarea que nos mandan. Incluso yo he hecho los ejercicios que mandó la profesora para hoy- dijo a la vez que le enseñaba un pergamino lleno de letras y números.

-Está bien chicos. Prometo que a partir de este mismo momento seré un buen estudiante, o al menos lo intentaré... aunque os advierto que no será fácil; después de todo, soy un Weasley.

-Cierto, el ser hermano de Fred y George es perjudicial para tus estudios.-dijo Hermione entre risas.-No te preocupes Ron, si de verdad prometes centrarte en las clases, te ayudaré, pero solo un poco, no te acostumbres.

-¡¿En serio?! Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener- gritó Ron.

-¡Señor Weasley! - gritó la indignada profesora McGonagall-. Si quiere ponerse a gritar este no es el sitio adecuado. Así que haga el favor de callarse o tendré que expulsarle de mi clase y restarle 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

Ron se disculpó y la clase siguió con tranquilidad. Al finalizar, los chicos se despidieron de Hermione, que tenía que ir a Runas Antiguas, mientras ellos iban a Adivinación. Al terminar sus respectivas asignaturas, todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes hablaban deportes, música, y otros temas de interés común. Harry y Ron hablaban sobre el partido que tenían dentro de dos semanas contra Ravenclaw, muy animados.

-Hermione -dijo Ginny- no quiero ofenderte, pero comiendo de esa forma me recuerdas a mi hermano Ron.

-Lo siento -rió Hermione-. Pero esta mañana no he podido bajar a desayunar y estoy hambrienta.

Acabaron de comer y los Gryffindors se dirigían a su torre, cuando por el camino se encontraron frente al horrendo grupo de serpientes formado por Crabble, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y (cómo no) Draco Malfoy.

-Pero mirad con quién nos hemos encontrado -dijo con fingida sorpresa un chico de cabello rubio que capitaneaba el grupo.- Pero si es San Potter con sus fieles mascotas, el pobretón y la sangre sucia.

··········

**Ya dije que era corto. Espero que os guste. Si alguien ha llegado hasta el final y se toma la molestia de dejarme un review se lo agradecería. Intentaré subir el capitulo 2 lo antes posible.**

**Att;**

**..judit..**

* * *


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno pues al fin puedo subir este capitulo, es que mi ordenador ultimamente tiene problemas con internet y no pude subirlo antes. Hoy mismo me pondré a escribir el siguiente capitulo! Espero que os guste**

_-Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo he inventado la historia..._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían acordado hacía un tiempo que, en ese nuevo curso, intentarían mantenerse lo más alejados posible de los problemas con los Slytherins. Pero todos parecían haberlo olvidado al empezar el curso.

-¿Qué tal _Weasel_? Bonita capa, seguramente _heredada_ de alguno de tus pobres hermanos ¿verdad? - dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-Vuelve a meterte con mi familia y no respondo de mis actos, Malfoy.-dijo Ron desafiante.

-Que miedo me das. Vamos, mejor irnos antes de que la 'comadreja' me haga algo...- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy¿Tu vida es tan aburrida que necesitas sentirte el centro de atención molestando a los demás¿O es que simplemente no soportas ser un imbécil y necesitas meterte con gente mejor que tú para hacerte el valiente delante de tus perros? **(N/A: se refiere a los otros Slytherins XD) **

El comentario de Hermione cogió a todos por sorpresa, incluso a sus amigos, pues no esperaban semejante contraataque por parte de la Gryffindor.

-Cuidado con tu tono, Granger. No deberías hablar así a tus superiores- dijo Draco Malfoy amenazante.

-Para tu información, tú no eres superior a nadie. Y tal vez eres tú quien no debería hablar así a la persona que va a superarte en el examen de Pociones.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, estúpida sangre sucia?-dijo Malfoy enfadado, a la vez que sacaba su varita de la capa y apuntaba a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy, te sientes más hombre por apuntar a una mujer desarmada¿Te crees acaso más poderoso que los demás? Tu orgullo te puede, idiota. No te tengo miedo - dijo Hermione, a la vez que se aproximaba hacia Malfoy hasta casi rozar el extremo de la varita del chico.

La mirada de Hermione era penetrante y decisiva. Malfoy se quedó paralizado, nunca se había fijado en los ojos de la chica. Por primera vez observó esos ojos color miel, los ojos más bellos que había visto en su vida, y por un momento deseó que la mirada de la chica no fuese tan dura. "Seguramente se ve mucho más preciosa cuando sonríe" pensó el Slytherin.

Nunca le habían dicho algo así, nadie le había insultado de esa forma. El trío de Gryffindors eran los únicos que a veces se atrevían a enfrentarse a él, pero Hermione era la única que de verdad le enfrentaba sin temor, o eso pensaba él. La voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Y ahora, con o sin tu permiso, nos marchamos. Adiós. -y se fue, seguida por sus amigos, y empujando a Malfoy para abrirse paso entre esas 'serpientes'.

-¡Guau! Hermione, eso ha sido genial, has dejado a ese estúpido de Malfoy de piedra. Me alegro de que seamos amigos, a veces das miedo...- comentó Ron.

-Sí Hermione, le has dado una buena lección. ¿Desde cuando eres tan fría?

-Supongo que tras seis años en esta escuela se me ha pegado algo de ese hipócrita. Voy a mi habitación, nos vemos en la sala común en media hora.

Hermione se adelantó a los chicos a paso rápido, y al girar en una esquina empezó a correr hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, que cerró de un portazo después de entrar, y se echó a llorar sobre su cama.

Después de lo que le había dicho a Draco Malfoy, seguro que la odiaría aun más de lo que la odiaba ya. Estaba claro que no sentía nada por ella, y aunque ya lo sabía, le dolía; había vuelto a insultarla, a llamarla sangre sucia...

"Hermione Granger¿cómo has sido tan estúpida de fijarte en esa serpiente inútil?" No podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus ojos grises que no reflejaban ningún sentimiento, unos ojos que desprendían una frialdad de hielo, unos ojos... que nunca la mirarían como a una chica, que no la mirarían con amor...que solo la verían como una impura...

Draco Malfoy, ese nombre ocupaba su pensamiento, no podía pensar en otra cosa; incluso empezaba a gustarle esa sonrisa sarcástica que se dibujaba en los finos labios del chico, esa sonrisa que había odiado desde el día en que se conocieron, pero que ahora extrañaba...

Empezó a sentir melancolía al no poder estar junto a él y decirle lo que empezaba a sentir, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que la gente llama...amor. Ni siquiera ella podía creerlo, pero era evidente: se estaba enamorando de su enemigo...

Le gustaba sentir ese cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía, le gustaba sentir esas nuevas sensaciones producidas por su enamoramiento...pero entonces recordaba que nunca sería correspondida, y la tristeza la invadía y le hacía volver a pensar en él.

¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar precisamente de él¿Por qué él y no otro cualquiera? ÉL siempre caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela insultando, molestando y atormentando a los demás, a todas las personas que, a su parecer, no eran dignas de su simpatía. Pero ella, Hermione Granger, era su favorita, ella era la más atormentada y, seguramente, la más odiada por aquél rubio que le había robado el corazón.

"¿Quién me mandó enamorarme de ti? Niñato estúpido que se cree mejor que los demás...egocéntrico"

Hermione siguió llorando en soledad, compadeciéndose de ella misma.

Sabía que él la odiaba, y eso la hacía sentirse triste; pero ella era fuerte, y sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por unos sentimientos que no entendía.

Secó la última lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse la cara y se sentó en su cama para tranquilizarse.

Cuándo se disponía a levantarse para reunirse con sus amigos en la sala común, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y entró Ginny.

-He venido a ver si estabas aquí, como tardabas tanto en bajar Harry me pidió que subiera a ver si te habías ido a... ¿Hermione, qué te ocurre?

-Nada Ginny... estoy perfectamente.

-A mi no me engañas, has estado llorando. Y no me digas que te has golpeado ni ninguna excusa por el estilo, porque no lo creeré. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. -la pelirroja le sonrió, así que decidió explicarle cuál era la causa de ese sufrimiento que la hacía envolverse en un manto de tristeza.

Hermione habló con Ginny sobre el sueño que se repetía constantemente mientras dormía, de los nuevos sentimientos que sentía hacia cierto chico de cabello rubio, sobre la tristeza que la consumía por dentro cada vez que él la insultaba, sobre las miradas de odio que le lanzaban esos ojos grises,...

Cuando Hermione acabó de explicarle todo lo que le ocurría, su amiga no sabía que decir, así que, simplemente, no dijo nada. Hermione pensó que Ginny estaba enfadada con ella por enamorarse del chico que siempre las atormentaba, y volvió a llorar. Ginny la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

-Hermione, no sufras, sabes que soy tu amiga y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Entonces¿no estás enfadada conmigo?

-Pues claro que no. ¿Por qué iba yo a enfadarme contigo? Me quedé callada porque no sabia que decir. Tranquila.

-Gracias... ¿Qué puedo hacer¿Por qué me siento tan triste?

-Tu misma lo has dicho, estás enamorada de él, Hermione. Ya sabes lo que dicen: _Los opuestos se atraen._- citó la pelirroja.

-Pero él no siente nada por mí...

-¿Y tu qué sabes? -interrumpió Ginny-. Puede que tu también le gustes a él... todo es posible.

-¿Tú crees? No...¡Es imposible! Él me odia.

-No digas eso, solo lograrás sentirte peor. Ahora lo que necesitas es lavarte la cara y bajar abajo con los demás, así podrás olvidarte de esto. Esta noche seguiremos hablando¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-la castaña sonrió.

Hermione volvió a lavarse la cara y, acompañada por Ginny, bajó a la sala común. Encontraron a Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico.

-Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza; estaba terminando el trabajo de Encantamientos.

-¡Hola! Pensé que no bajarías nunca-sonrió Harry. - Tenemos una buena noticia para ti.

-¿Ah si¿Cuál?-preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

-Hemos hablado con Dumbledore -interrumpió Ron-. Nos dijo que esta tarde anunciarían quién es el Premio Anual de este año. Y todos estamos seguros de que ganarás tú.

-¿Hoy? Pero si aún no hemos hecho los exámenes.-dijo Hermione mientras intentaba asimilar lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-Ya lo sabemos-volvió a hablar Harry.- Se decidirá con la nota del examen de Pociones. Es sencillo: quién tenga la nota más alta, gana.

Hermione se quedó callada, no acababa de entenderlo. Si el ganador (o ganadora) se escogía con la nota de Pociones, no estaba segura de poder ganar. Cierto que el examen le había ido muy bien; pero Malfoy era el preferido de Snape, y uno de los mejores alumnos. Seguramente, el profesor le daría la nota más alta a él, y a ella se la bajaría con cualquier excusa...

Los demás supieron enseguida lo que la chica estaba pensando.

-Tranquila Hermione. Snape no podrá hacer trampas ni nada por el estilo y escoger a Malfoy antes que a ti. Todos los profesores estarán presentes, y Dumbledore no permitirá ninguna injusticia. Seguro que ganas.

-Gracias Ginny. Tienes razón, Snape no podrá hacer ninguna de las suyas. Habrá que esperar hasta la tarde.-dijo, un poco más animada por estar con sus amigos.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna, aprovecharon el tiempo libre para salir a Hogsmeade. Hermione rechazó la invitación, alegando que prefería quedarse en el castillo para estudiar. Sus amigos insistieron, pero la chica no se dejó convencer, así que partieron sin ella. 

Hermione iba caminando por los oscuros pasillos del colegio y bajando escaleras tranquilamente. Iba cargada de libros y pergaminos, que transportaba con sumo cuidado, como si de un frágil tesoro se tratara. Llegó a la biblioteca de manera inmediata, y se sentó en la mesa de siempre, la última, junto a la ventana por la que se observaba el lago; le encantaba la vista, le daba relajación. Le gustaba ir a la biblioteca, ese era el sitio menos visitado por los estudiantes, y a ella le gustaba estudiar o leer sin nadie que la molestara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

FLASH BACK

_En la sala común de Slytherin..._

"¿Pero qué me ocurre¿Por qué pienso en ella?" eso era lo que Draco Malfoy se preguntaba desde el incidente con los Gryffindors.

"Debo estar enfermo, o hechizado. Sí, eso es, embrujado. Esa Granger me habrá lanzado algún hechizo para que me fijase en ella".

¿Por qué sino iba él a encontrar bella a la chica¿Por qué iba él, Draco Malfoy, a pensar que ella, Hermione Granger, la 'sangre sucia', era guapa?

"Porque lo es..." se respondió interiormente.

Draco desechó esa idea de su cabeza.

"¿Granger, hermosa? La verdad es que tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida..."

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos, intentando utilizar la lógica, pero no lo consiguió.

"Me ha hechizado, estoy seguro. Tengo que hablar con ella... ¿pero que se supone que voy a decirle? Hola Granger, que tal; ¿sabes? No puedo dejar de pensar en tus ojos, son preciosos."- pensó escéptico.

Y, al escuchar a unos alumnos que se dirigían a sus dormitorios hablar sobre el Premio Anual y el examen de Pociones, encontró la excusa perfecta. Y sabía perfectamente donde podría encontrarla...

FIN FLASH BACK

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione estaba muy centrada en su tarea, tanto, que no percibió que una persona había entrado en la biblioteca y estaba detrás de ella, observando y leyendo lo que escribía.

-Granger...

Brincó en el asiento y contuvo la respiración al escuchar que alguien susurraba su nombre. El espasmo solo le duró unos segundos, pues reconoció a la perfección esa voz.

* * *

**Supongo que ya todos saben de quien es esa voz no? xD Perdon por la tardanza en subir este cap., pero es que como dije la culpa es del ordenador. En fin, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y también a los que leyeron mi historia aunque no los dejasen.**

**desirable-hate, drayhermione, Aysanana, rachel69 :** Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme los reviews, me animan mucho de verdad! Me alegra que alguien lea mi historia, y aun mas esta que es la primera que escribo.

Andreas , Buxi : moltes gràcies !! Humm... fins al final Andrea? No se si aguantaràs tant...joj De debò noies moltes gràcies. A veure si us agrada aquest cap.

**att; ****..judit..**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo otro chapter. Perdon por tardar, pero es que estoy de examenes y no tengo mucho tiempo. Aviso, este capitulo es cortito, pero es lo que tuve tiempo de escribir... Creo que tardaré un tiempo en volver a subir, pero en cuanto tenga diez minutos libres prometo ponerme a escribir la continuación. Gracias por los reviews!**

_-Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo he inventado la historia..._

··········

* * *

Capítulo 3

Hermione, sentada en su silla, se había quedado petrificada al escuchar esa voz. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, pero a penas se le notaba en la oscuridad de la biblioteca. Tragó saliva, y decidió actuar como lo habría hecho en cualquier otro momento.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora, Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione, a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía frente a él, desafiante

-Nada, solo quería aprovechar para comunicarte que esta tarde seré nombrado Premio Anual y tú tendrás que tragarte tus palabras de sabelotodo.

-Mira Malfoy, antes de hablar tanto, deberías esperar a ver que pasa, podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

-¿Significa eso que crees que vas a ganar? No me hagas reír, Granger.

-No pretendía hacerte reír, solo advertirte de que no hables sobre lo que no sabes, Y ahora, si me disculpas, seguiré estudiando antes de ir a clase de Pociones; para mí, el tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo contigo.-y se sentó en la silla, cogiendo un libro y concentrándose en él.

Malfoy se quedó ahí parado: "¡Está ignorándome!" La cogió de un brazo y la levantó bruscamente de la silla, haciéndola quedar frente a él, aún sujetándola.

-Nadie deja a un Malfoy con la palabra en la boca; ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Draco la miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, esperando ver terror en la chica. Pero en vez de eso, Hermione se limitó a sostenerle la mirada. En sus ojos se reflejaba odio, pero ni pizca de miedo. Draco se acercaba a ella cada vez más, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Hermione deseaba escapar de allí, no sabía que pretendía el Slytherin, pero aguantó las ganas de escapar corriendo y se mantuvo frente a él, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo, pero sonrojándose cada vez más.

Por segunda vez en ese día, Draco volvió a fijarse en los ojos miel de la chica. No podía negarlo, eran los más bellos que hubiese visto en su vida. Se sintió mal, porque lo miraban con odio, pero vio también un brillo en los ojos de la chica, un resplandor calido que le impulsó a acercarse más a ella, mirando sus labios.

Malfoy aflojó la fuerza con la que sujetaba el brazo de la Gryffindor, lo cual sorprendió a ambos.

-Suéltame, Malfoy.

Las palabras de Hermione le devolvieron a la realidad. Draco la soltó, se alejó unos pasos de ella y la miró, no con odio, sino confundido.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Hermione lo vio salir, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Cuando Draco se acercó tanto, Hermione casi perdió el equilibrio; si no llega a ser porque el chico la sujetaba, seguramente hubiese caído. Por un momento pensó que iba a besarla... "Imposible, el nunca me besaría; solo quería asustarme" Cuando la soltó y se separó de ella, en su mirada se veía confusión. '¿Qué me has hecho?' había dicho él. "¿A qué se refería?" Eso la desconcertaba aún más. Se decidió por recoger sus cosas de la biblioteca y volver a su sala común hasta la clase de Pociones.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, un nervioso Draco Malfoy había llegado a su sala común y se había sentado en un sillón verde pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca.

-Draco, cariño¿quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? - dijo Pansy con voz melosa.

-Pansy, déjame en paz. No quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo.

-Pero cariñín...

-¡He dicho que no! Y no me llames así.- le espetó él, furioso.

Pansy salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y se metió en su cuarto.

Draco no entendía lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes, no podía controlarse. Al agarrar a Granger del brazo, sintió un escalofrío, un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Automáticamente, mientras miraba sus ojos, su cuerpo avanzó hacia el de ella y...

"Estoy loco, no puede ser" Él, un Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, un 'sangre pura', había estado a punto de besar a Hermione Granger, una 'sangre sucia' de Gryffindor. ¿Pero por qué¿Por qué había sentido deseo de besarla en la biblioteca? Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, era algo cómo una extraña sensación de vacío que le hacía sentirse solo al recordar la situación, al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. También pensó que, si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez ella le hubiese correspondido; por un momento, al recordar la mirada llena de furia de la chica, pensó que debería haberlo hecho: la tendría que haber besado. "¡Joder¿Se puede saber que me pasa¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"

Decidió que ya seguiría pensando en eso por la noche, seguro de que era una simple tontería, y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, a clase de Snape.

Lo que Malfoy no sabía que esa 'simple tontería', como él decía, podía significar que se estaba enamorando de Hermione Granger.

··········

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, ya avisé que era corto. Espero que os guste. Pofavor dejar reviews!! **

**att; ..judit..**


End file.
